Composite structures sometimes have localized areas containing one or more inconsistencies that may require rework in order to bring the structure within design tolerances. One technique for reworking localized areas of structures involve placing a patch over the area and securing it to the parent structure using mechanical fasteners, however fasteners may increase aircraft weight and/or drag on the aircraft, and may be esthetically undesirable in some applications. Another rework technique involves bonding the rework patch to the parent structure however this technique may also require the use of mechanical fasteners to provide secondary load paths forming an arrestment mechanism to limit the growth of an inconsistency. Still another technique for reworking structures, referred to as a wet layup technique, involves hand layup of wet plies with fiber reinforcement, such as a woven or knitted fabric and applying wet resin to the plies as they are laid up. The wet layup technique may result in air entrapment within the patch which may result in porosities in the reworked area. The wet layup technique may also be labor intensive, requires repair technicians to come into proximity with wet resin and may require excessive cleanup activity.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for reworking structures, especially composites, that result in a high quality rework meeting desired performance standards which reduces or eliminates porosities due to air entrapment. There is also a need for a repair method which may reduce labor.